A Beautiful Lie
by MarinaM
Summary: I'm in love with him'. // 'So am I.' // 'So that's make us rivals' xXHika/KaoXx xXKao/KyouXx Rated M for future chapters
1. A Reason

_A/N: Ouran yaoi fic ahoy! xD Okay, so basically is one is a sort of a love triangle between Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyouya. In later chapters there would be Haruhi to complicate things (why not? That's what she always does, no?) _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and yes! Ouran High School Host Club _© Bisco Hatori.

_I won't put any serious warnings for this chapter, it's K+ or T anyways._

* * *

**xX – ****A Reason – Xx**

He was lying awake, starring blankly at the ceiling. It seemed familiar, but it was certainly not the ceiling of his own room. He was wondering about different things, but the most persistent out of them all was, 'So, where am I?' The next one in line waiting to be answered was 'How did I get here?' He decided to chase those other noisy thoughts out of his head, due to their irrevalence to the current situation.

For reason unknown, even to himself, he felt anticipation building higher with each moment he spent lying on the bed, which yet again, was not his. That brings another question: 'Whose bed _**is**_ this?' He did not recall being such an airhead to share the same bed with someone, at least at this period of his life, when he was just seventeen.

But he did not neglect this option, for a simple reason of this strange phenomena happening to him. This anticipation, that eager longing was at the maximum as he was about to stand up and look for someone he was waiting for. Then again, who was he waiting for?

_Who am I waiting for? _That single question was making rounds over and over again in Kyouya's mind.

But before he could come to the conclusion, he was forced to lift his body from the sheets when the door creeked open. He was in complete awe to see that little devil coming closer, his gaze was sensual, golden eyes burning with desire. Probably, more than it should be.

He could feel his body being pushed down on the bed, with the smaller frame positioning comfortably atop of him.

**xXx**

Kyouya's eyes shot wide open as he felt a not so gentle pat on his shoulder and an irratably familiar voice trying to wake him up.

'Mommy! Wake up! The customers will be here any minute now.' Said Tamaki, dressed in something similar to what young man would wear in the end of eighteenth century.

'I'm quite awake now, Tamaki. You can let go of me now.' Ootori was that type of a person that did not like to be waken before he decides to do so himself. 'What's this? A rococo fashion day today?'

'Rococo indeed! ' Tamaki beamed with indescribable joy. 'Isn't this outfit amazing? It was Kaoru's idea.'

'Kaoru's, huh...?' he trailed off, as his vivid dream came to pay him a visit.

That was certainly Kaoru in his dream. And in a dream the other night... at few nights back, too. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, making his blonde friend think that he was in a deep thought. Nonetheless, he was thinking about a proper way to put the occured puzzle pieces in a proper manner, so that it would make the whole thing easier to comprehend.

He could most surely say that he liked the younger Hitachiin in a way that was not proper in the society they both lived in. He did not want to use the word 'love' as it was not quite the feeling he had towards that ginger-haired disaster number zwei, and in reality, he never did love anyone in his life before. Not that he did not have a slightest idea of what love actually was, just that he never had a real chance to get himself caught in its vicious trap.

A top of all that, he _**would **_by all means possible, avoid falling in love, because reality is harsh and there are some things that you are obliged to do before you can allow yourself to be killed by this euphoria.

**xXx**

The Host Club event for today came to an end with a fewer girls running to the nurse office, resulting in a fewer money earned in total. As one of the princesses confessed to the Shadow King that the Hitachiin twins were not in a good mood today and Hikaru was literally avoiding Kaoru in an outrageous rate, in the end causing the youngest of these two to stop even trying to get the other's attention. She bid him farewell, leaving Ootori muse on what did happen to the both of them.

'Hikaru, can I speak with you for a moment?' Kyouya called out to his fellow host friend right before Hikaru was about to get into the gorgeous car that came to pick him up.

'Now, Senpai?' Hitachiin raised an eyebrow in confusion or in irritation, or maybe in both – in was difficult to tell.

'If it could wait untill tomorrow morning, believe me, I would have never bothered you.'

**xXx**

'So Kyouya – senpai, what is this all about?' Hikaru crossed his legs, looking straight at his upperclassman now.

'That, my dear friend, is what I would like to know.' Kyouya positioned himself in the same manner as the red-haired twin in front of him.

The atmosphere in the Third Music Room was getting more intimidating with each word spoken, as they both sat facing each other, both aware of what the other wanted to know about.

'Don't recall us ever being 'dear friends', Kyouya.' He purposely skipped the 'senpai' part, making it clearly obvious that he never, ever would be cowed by his raven-haired colleague. 'I have plenty of other things I need to attend to, so if you intend to preach me yet again, please save your time, because I have no desire to listen to you.'

Kyouya remained motionless and did not show a slightest change of emotion. His features were calm as ever, only his eyes did poor job in concealing his want to bark something back at Hikaru.

'Hikaru,' he finally began, 'I had a misfortune to hear a complain from one of the princesses today about your performance.'

'So what is this all about?' The younger man before him shifted in his seat. 'I have nothing to say about it.'

'You don't?' Kyouya raised an eyebrow, certainly trying to convince Hikaru otherwise, 'But I believe that you do.'

'A false belief.' The answer followed shortly, as the slim frame of the eldest Hitachiin stood up and had the obvious intention to end this conversation. Before he could leave the Third Music Room along with Kyouya behind, he felt someone getting a firm hold of his wrist. As if it was a reflex, he automatically tried to yank his captured arm free.

'You're hurting me, Kyouya.' Hikaru stated with an slightly pained, irritated hiss.

'Your fault in the first place,' Ootori fired back without any regret of what he did, 'You sure you want to continue being so stubborn?'

'I don't seem to get your point in doing all this…?'

'I just want to know the reason behind your failed act today.' Kyouya decided that holding the younger boy won't be necessary anymore and released Hikaru's pale wrist from his steel grip.

'You would not be able to undestand it even if I told you the actual reason.' He trailed off, starring vacantly into the thin air in front of him, massaging his hand.

'You can always try.'

'Okay, fine. But as soon as I say it, you have to give me a word that you won't _**ever**_ bring this up again.' Hikaru shot a glare at his Senpai, thinking that it was an option to convince him that way.

'Go on.' Kyouya only gave him a rather cold smile as he sat back on the comfortable sofa. Hikaru followed his example and placed himself on the other end of the settee, finally switching his full attention to the elder of them two.

'Kyouya, I'm in love,' He breathed out, 'and because I am in love, I can't seem to focus on those acts anymore.'

'So you want to quit?' Kyouya decided to cut all those pointless, tear-jerking words about love and get straight to the core of the problem.

'You're sure not the type of a guy meant for listening to others…' Hikaru mumbled in annoyance. 'It's not exactly it.'

'So what is it then?' There was a trail of interest in his voice, as he adjusted his frameless glasses.

'I love him.' Hikaru stated with a desperate look in his golden eyes, and there was no need to clearify who '**he'** was.

'… love him in a way that is not proper in the society you both live in..?' Kyouya adressed the question to no one in particular.

'Indeed.' was the quiet reply for his question that was not supposed to be asked.

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

Well, here it is :3 Please tell me what you think!


	2. Lying To Myself

A/N: Sweet-sweet yaoi continues! This chapter is rated T for Hikaru's dirty mouth and notsoinnocent situations ;D

* * *

**xX – ****Lying to Myself – Xx**

Hikaru ended up coming home later than he expected. Perhaps agreeing to go for a ride around the city with Kyouya was not such a clever idea after all. Regardless that his Senpai did not say a single word of supporting him in his current sutiation, he knew that Kyouya felt for him, understood what predicament he had to go through every day, not to mention every night.

**I'm finally home. I wonder why I feel like I don't want to go upstairs?**Hikaru mused_._

He opened the door to the room both he and Kaoru shared since their childhood days, and was taken aback that his brother was still awake. Not saying a word, he placed his bag on the nearby chair and began to change his clothes, still remaining silent. The youngest of them, was occupied with writing something in a pitch black notebook; the sound of a pen scribbling against the paper was filling the room, breaking the deadly silence every now and then. Hikaru shuddered a bit when the sound of a pen writing suddenly ceased.

'So you're just going to stay silent?' Kaoru's voice was not his usual uke-like voice, not that gentle, submissive murmur.

'You want me to say something?' Hikaru shot back in a rather harsh manner, not quite like he intended to.

'Me? Want something from you?' Kaoru closed his notebook and placed it on a night table along with his pen, 'Those times have long passed when I truly needed something from you, Hikaru.'

'What is **that** supposed to mean?' Hikaru turned on his heel to look straight at his mirror reflection, who was doing everything except returning the favor of looking his brother in the eye.

Kaoru hummed something while slipping his feet into his slippers, reaching out for his T-shirt while at it. Finally getting a hold of a precious yellow piece of clothing, he vacantly put it on and marched off to the bathing room. Hikaru was just standing there with a puzzled face that was as if he was hit with a brick recently. He only came to when the sound of a water splashing came from behind the closed bathroom door.

**xXx**

His intention to bust into the bathing room died out when he turned the door handle a few times and it did not budge.

'Since when do you lock up the door, Kaoru?'

'Since today.' Came Kaoru's answer, his words ringing clearly in Hikaru's head, regardless that the running water made it pretty difficult to communicate.

'Mind telling me why?' Hikaru raised his voice so that his twin, on the other side of the door, would hear him clearly.

'Since when do you care?' The sound of the water became louder; obviously, Kaoru did so to make it more complicated than it was now. 'You were ignoring me the whole day today, not to mention the day before and even before that... so what's it to you?'

**Please someone give ****me some strength to cope with this. I'm on the edge of shouting my lungs out... **

'I care since forever.' Hikaru hissed, crossing his arms on his chest, 'Not like you would know what it is like to care about someone.'

As those words were spoken, the door in front of him momentarily flew open, almost hitting him straight into the nose, he faced his twin; his amber eyes burning with indescribable mixture of emotions. Hikaru now regretted what he just said.

He could feel a couple of sweat drops running down his back, his mind going to stand by mode for now as his eyes became glued to Kaoru.

Water dripping from his ginger hair, making them look like the most delicious caramel he had ever seen; his whole body was glistening from the water he did not have time to wipe; and oh God, please have mercy, he was standing there nude.

**Let the torture begin**. **Yay.** Hikaru gulped while trying to wake up from the trance.

**xXx**

It was a rather long time since Hikaru had seen his brother naked. Ever since he came to a conclusion that he was in love with Kaoru he decided to change some old traditions. It started off with asking his younger sibling to _**wear**_ at least _**something**_ when they go to bed, but actually it did not help one bit. Hikaru still tossed and turned all night trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in when he was aroused. It resulted in his made up stories that Kaoru pushed him off the bed, so that he can explain why the heck he was sleeping on the floor.

As things did not change and it was _**so hard**_ to conceal the want to pounce on his mirror image, that he declared that he would no longer take showers with Kaoru. At that moment, Hikaru knew that this was one of those things that would cut one of the ropes of their spiritual bond. To his dreadful surprise, he was actually right.

Then he decided to stop digging this 'screwing-up-their-brotherly-traditions-for-my-own-sake' hole any further, when it occured to him that he was doing it involuntiraly. His body learned this new reflex to avoid any unneccesary direct contact with his twin, so he no longer held Kaoru's hand when they were sitting next to each other, while listening to yet another annoying lecture coming from even more annoying teacher; he no longer held him close when they were watching movies together; he no longer shared Kaoru's pure and brotherly feelings. He was sick, perverted and literally was going out of his mind.

He spent countless nights wondering, if his younger brother would say that 'it is okay, there is nothing wrong with you'. But his inner self laughed so hard at Hikaru's false hopes, that it made things so bitter and grey, it made him want to cry.

And finally the cursed day had come, the day when the last, a very weak and thin rope of their bond, was sliced in two. The day when he began to short down their contact with each other during brotherly love act. It must've been like headshot to Kaoru, but it caused even a larger scale damage to Hikaru than he thought it would.

**Fate has such a twisted sense of humor**, Hikaru mused back then, **not only she decided upon us being born as brothers, but she also added 'Love' as a lovely addition to a whole bouquet of problems. Why not make things even worse by making it a 'One-sided love'..? What kind of sick-minded joke is this?! **

**Or maybe it is I, who is sick-minded? No ordinary man in a perfect health and with a clear head would dream about having his younger brother all to himself, right? So I guess, I have some problems mental-wise. Oh God, I'm going insane ... **

**xXx**

**Oh God, I'm going insane ... **Hikaru whispered, his voice trembeling with fear that he would snap anytime now.

'Hikaru..?' Kaoru's steel-cold expression switched over to his loving brother's one, '...what are.. you-'

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was interupted by Hikaru's sudden tight embrace, his elder brother's head resting on his bare chest, his hands getting a hold of Kaoru's waist firmly. In a split second Hikaru's body was shivering, trembling, doing anything but just being calm. The younger Hitachiin's golden eyes grew wide open when he heared weak sobs and Hikaru's wet cheeks against his flesh.

'Hikaru! Hikaru!!' his attempt to look at his siblings face failed, as his reflection pulled him even closer. There was no free space between them, it was becoming hard to breathe.

'Don't look at me Kaoru, please... don't look...'

_**So I finally broke...? **_

'But Hikaru!' another attempt ending in complete failure.

_**Heh, I guess there is at**__** least one difference between us: I've always been stronger... **_

'Why? Why are you crying? Hikaru, tell me!' He was on the edge of crying himself, getting a hold of his twin's shoulders, he begged.

'My sweet...'

Kaoru only blinked, 'what was that?'

'Kaoru... I'm so fucked... I don't know what is going on anymore.' He said, finally pulling away from the delicate frame, tears still running down his face, 'Living with me must have nearly killed you…'

Hikaru was not sure, was that even a question. For a moment there, he was not quite sure if he was still in tact with his sanity, as he grabbed Kaoru's wrists and pulled him into a fervent kiss. He could feel that his younger twin froze, probably not knowing how to react to this.

He would be a complete fool not to admit how wonderful his twin's lips felt on his own. They tasted sinfully good, with each passing second he could feel their sweetness knocking on his brain, making it send a massive wave of tingly emotions to his spine in response.

Hikaru knew that now he was poisoned. He could feel the poison rushing through out his whole body, sending a 'red alert' to his brain.

_**Critical System Error…**_ that thought got mixed in a flood of other emotions dwelling deep inside of him, one of them would surely break out soon.

**xXx**

He could feel a painful burning sensation right beneath his left eye. His hand moved on its own, covering his left cheek, while his golden eyes were starring blankly on the floor. Hikaru came to only when he heard the door slam and Kaoru was nowhere in sight.

He would gladly lie to himself now that this was just a dream. He would gladly lie to himself that he did nothing wrong and Kaoru was still having his shower. He would gladly lie to the whole white world that he did not want to kiss him. But that would all sound so fake…

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

I was thinking about writing or not the last part about that slap straight in to Hikaru's face... then after some rather long debate with my inner self, I decided for it. (YES, IMMA A DRAMA/ANGST WHORE xD)

Anyways! Expect a new update pretty soon ;D Love ya all!


	3. A Little Lie

**A/N: An update! Woohoo! I finally managed to FINISH this goddamn chapter.. Yay me! xD **

**On the other note: this chapter is probably T, clearly not M, yet. (But hey, I am working on it!) **

**Warning: this is shounen ai/yaoi (boy x boy) fiction! **

**

* * *

**

**xX – A Little Lie – Xx**

He could feel his eyes were ready to literally pop out, but it would totally ruin his cold and collected style. So as a response to Kaoru's request, all he did was raise his eyebrow with an 'excuse-me-what?' look clearly reading in his onyx eyes.

'Excuse me, what?' Kyouya finally regained his ability to construct a coherent sentence, regardless of how difficult it was.

'Kyouya-senpai, why must I always repeat myself?' Kaoru sighed in disbelief. 'I'm asking you to cancel our brotherly love act for today.'

The younger Ootori would have choked on his tea, if he had not finished it earlier. Before he came up with an appropriate answer for the Hitachiin in front of him, a single thought of Tamaki exploding in tears, eventually swooning into his righteous corner of woe ran though his mind. He really did not know which was worse, upset protests of the fangirls or crying, whining, weeping Tamaki sitting in the corner with an expression of the man whose heart was smashed into tiny pieces.

'Kaoru,' he began in his usual manner, wherein he usually used to say 'no'; but since he was the heir of Ootori family, he could not just bluntly say 'no' to the youngest of Hitachiin brothers without a proper explanation (_Tamaki does not count_). 'I'm afraid that this is not how it works. Even though I am a Vice President of the club, Tamaki is still in charge of things around here.'

The younger of the two knew what the other was getting at, but to tell the truth, he had no intention to buy this 'all-depends-on-Tono' crap. Perhaps, he was thinking too loudly, because it was clear that Kyouya could hear it. Sometimes, he really believed that Kyouya could read his mind just by simply glancing into his hazel eyes. One short glance and there seemed to be no problem reading Kaoru like an open book. Who knows…? Maybe one day he and his raven-haired senpai will establish the same mental link Kaoru once shared with his elder brother…

However, the younger of the twins knew – no, it was more as if he could feel – that he was just looking for his brother's substitute. He was desperately trying to find that special someone who could understand him, since Hikaru deliberately butchered the _World of Us_ into nothing. Little by little, day after day, he felt Hikaru's rift of indifference becoming larger and, one day, Kaoru finally slipped and fell straight to the bottom.

The thing that probably hurt the most was the moment he fell and Hikaru was nowhere in sight to help him. He landed and remained motionless, quietly praying that any moment now, his elder brother would come down and rescue him. But he never came. Since that day onward, Kaoru had his own world and Hikaru had his.

**xXx**

'What do you mean Kaoru cancelled our act today?!' Hikaru was shocked, irritated and, without doubt, lost.

'Hikaru, I meant exactly what I said,' Kyouya stated bluntly; he was irritated no less than the ginger-haired man in front of him, because now he was pre-occupied with Tamaki, who was clinging to his jacket, weeping, sobbing and mumbling something incoherent like, 'Where did I go wrong? I thought I was a good father!'

Fighting his urge to shut Tamaki the fuck up, Hikaru simply took a deep breath and addressed Kyouya once again. 'So where is he now?'

'Hikaru, for once, please, try solving your problems on your own. As you might have already noticed, I am a little busy here.'

As Hikaru heard those words from his fellow club-member, he did indeed want to object about 'not being able to solve his own problems,' but as soon as he opened his mouth, he was shot a death glare from those cold onyx eyes, making it painfully obvious that if he were to even **peep** – he would be dead.

'Okay, fine. I'll look for him myself.' Hikaru massaged his temples as if concentrating, or maybe thinking where his beloved sibling had gone. A few moments passed and then he exclaimed an 'aha!' and rushed out of the Third Music Room muttering something about the school garden.

Kyouya could only stare at the closed door, which had been slammed not so long ago, and could not help but bitterly sigh at Hikaru's complete ignorance as to where his younger twin would spend his time when he was upset.

**xXx**

Kaoru was sitting on a comfortable, luxurious sofa, vacantly gazing through the pages of some old, incredibly thick book, filled with different somewhat shocking and disturbing articles, that was lying on his knees. One page followed another one shortly; he did not even stop to look at some eerie images printed there.

''Clinical and Autopsy Diagnoses' by Combe and Couvelard?' Kaoru dropped the book and quickly turned to face the stranger behind him. 'Certainly not the type of literature you are interested in, no, Kaoru?'

'Kyouya-senpai… 'The younger boy's tension instantly ceased. 'Please don't sneak up on me like that.'

'I apologise. I never intended to startle you,' Kyouya nonchalantly replied, while adjusting his glasses, and Kaoru caught himself staring at his upperclassman's porcelain hands with their long and delicate fingers.

'Anything wrong?' The younger Ootori brought Kaoru back from his daze. 'Is there something on my face that causes you to look at me so?'

'Oh! No,' the red-head smiled sheepishly in reply. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Kyouya-senpai was into playing piano; his hands somewhat resembled a pianist's.

A strangely awkward silence filled this part of the library where neither one of the host club members could come up with what to say. Moments seemed like hours to Kyouya Ootori, who was debating on whether or not tell the young Hitachiin in front of him that his brother was hopelessly searching for him in the school garden.

'This is incredibly awkward…' Kaoru shifted in his seat. 'You… were probably looking for me to tell me something, no?'

'Pardon?' Now it was Kyouya who was dragged back to reality from his thoughts. 'Why yes, I was.'

'… And that is?'

His tongue was itching to tell Kaoru about that ginger-haired fool who happened to be his twin. However, his mind would not allow him to do so. He needed the youngest Hitachiin to himself. It was a horrid and appalling thought, but he could not get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. There was something about Kaoru that bewitched him, mesmerized him. Kyouya noticed so many strange things happening to him whenever Kaoru was around; he never acted this way.

For instance, he scratched his right hand every time they were alone. Perhaps, they were impatient to pull that fragile body close, feel the soft and velvety skin beneath his fingers.

**xXx**

'Have you seen Hikaru by any chance, Senpai?' the younger of the two finally asked, as they were halfway back to the Third Music Room.

'Hikaru? I don't believe I have.'

_They returned to the Host Club Room. Little did Kaoru know that no one was there. Little did he know that Kyouya __had actually lied to him. Little did he know what was going on between his brother and their raven-haired senpai. _

_**A little lie never hurt anyone, right?**_** was Kyouya's quickly vanishing thought before he closed the wooden door behind him. **

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**I sure hope that you enjoyed this chapter, regardless of how lame it turned out to be. D: Your reviews make this girl very happy! -bows- **


End file.
